


【 DOLLY】

by Nine1998



Category: notD
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998





	【 DOLLY】

(1)  
是觥筹交错的夜,踩着高跟的女人,一步步走向最内间的台球桌。黑色蕾丝连衣裙,勾勒出她有致的身材,一丝不乱的头发,上挑的眼线和鲜红的唇,每一帧,无不散发着诱惑。  
“Dolly姐。”  
“别让人来打扰我。”  
女人丢下的红色钞票,关上了包间的门。  
涂着黑色甲油的手指,夹着一根细长的女士香烟,迷蒙的烟雾最适合人释放心事。微微一弹,烟灰落下。伸手拿过球杆,俯身,瞄准,出杆。  
清脆的撞击声音。  
被母球击中的球四散开。  
房门被人推开,席卷着屋外的喧嚣一同入侵这件屋子。  
“不是说了不准……”女人皱着的眉在看见来人时轻佻一扬,“是你啊。”  
“昨晚为什么不接我电话?”  
套了一件宽松黑色T恤的男人,面无表情倚在门上,手臂上纹了一圈梵文,远远望着像是一种特殊的图腾。  
女人并没有回答他,反而又击了一球,臀部翘出完美的弧度,裙摆刚好到大腿处,只需要微微一掀,便能探索那当中的秘境。  
一杆,进洞。  
她这才杵着球杆回望,“不想接。  
男人眼中并无笑意,只是轻哼一声,反手带上了门。  
啪嗒的反锁声,格外清脆。

（2）  
男人拿起一旁的另一条球杆，瞄准了单色的球，一击行云流水，仿若随意，白球大力在桌上弹射出一个折角，将角度刁钻的球击入洞中。  
“不想接？”眸色深不见底，“所以穿着这样，来这里招摇？”  
高跟鞋走到了面前，女人凑近了些，明目张胆的挑衅，“怎么，醋了？”  
男人未言，面上不爽的表情已能看出一切。  
Dolly的食指点点男人的胸膛，又是一笑，塌下腰，想要瞄准最边缘的球。  
臀部一暖，是男人贴近的身躯。  
腰也被人按住，整个人已九十度的形式贴上了台球桌。  
“那你教我打好了。”  
几年前自己的技术便是男人手把手教出来的，当然知道他现在是有多不爽和炸毛边缘，在这边缘大鹏展翅的感觉可真好。  
能感受到他手掌的热度，大手覆了上来。  
两个人的手握着球杆，身躯伏叠。  
就像之前那样，一丝不苟调整她的姿势和手势，握住她的手，拉动球杆。  
怀中的女人动了动身子。  
“怎么，还藏了根在裤子里?”  
身下的物什，早已坚硬。

（3）  
不动声色，一板一眼的带着人进了一杆，可另一只手早已伸入了裙下。  
一片——湿滑?  
明显感觉到身后人的僵硬，Dolly终于笑出声来。  
“真空?”  
那人一字一顿，仿佛怒意再隐匿不住，连衣裙被人掀了上去，他进入的匆忙，也进入的强硬。  
饶是湿润也抵抗不了有些微微的不适应。  
嗯的尾音拖长了好几分，不满台球桌的硬度，撑起身子，臀部一翘，穴口倒是又吞咽了几分下去。  
小腹前放了一只手掌，不再硌着冰凉的桌边。  
男人凶狠不带停止的抽插了十几下，身下的人却一点也不配合。  
“屋外有人呢。”  
那妖精笑得妖艳，明明穿着这样暗示意味十足了，还要说出这样的话来。  
终于露出了今日来第一个发自内心的笑。  
从她紧致的穴内退出分身。  
要玩是吧，好啊。

（4）  
裙子上的丝带被粗鲁的扯下来，三两下系住人的手腕就那么一推。  
Dolly依旧在笑，其实用力挣脱就能开的，配合着人折腾。  
下体一冰，浅浅便探进来一个东西。  
球杆。  
尾端近乎有两根手指粗细，屋外还能听见别的桌的击球声。  
台球桌上趴着的女人，黑色裙子被掀起，雪白的臀肉间插着一根球杆，而身后的男人，胯间巨物上还带着刚刚抽出的水渍，混合着女人甜腻的喘息，淫靡而又色情。  
球杆不粗，仅仅进去几厘米，在边缘的入口来回，直撩拨的欲望更盛。  
洋娃娃不再愿意乖巧的服从，身体一动，不再乐意被球杆给服侍。  
男人像是早就料到，球杆划出的一瞬手指插入，准确无误探入。  
腿险些没站直，球杆被男人伸到自己唇边，还有着些许咸腥气息。  
“尝尝你的味道?”  
嗓音喑哑，这本就是一场毅力的持久战。  
红唇张开，丁香小舌一卷，在球杆顶端打了个转儿。  
“难道，你不想尝尝我的味道吗？”  
半个身子坐在了球桌上，双腿，已经勾住了男人的腰。

（5）  
惊呼是突然的。  
因为男人猝不及防的抬起了Dolly的一条腿，掐着她的腰又将自己挺送了进去。  
已经控制不住叫声的时候Dolly还在想，这球桌质量可真好。  
男人像是完全开始泄愤了，被晾了一夜的怒火，和一早憋着的酸意，都化成进攻，势必要看着这个女人在身下婉转承欢的模样。  
抓着他衣服的手愈发的揪紧，Dolly的嗔怒声，“呀…你慢点啊！”  
下身干脆捣弄的更快起来，此时此刻，不想从这张嘴里听见除了呻吟以外的声音。  
大手挥开桌上剩余的球，放平女人的身子，那双纤细的腿架在了肩膀上，和身体呈现九十度的姿势。  
“刺激吗？”反倒是她喘息之余又插了一句话，眼底明显都是狡黠和势在必得。  
男人按住了她下身的花核，突然的紧致险些令人失控。  
“刺激…看你爽的……连桌子都弄湿了。”  
“那还不是，你活好吗？”女人的腰肢动了动，大有勾引的意味。  
锁骨被男人狠狠咬住，“你只能是我的，懂吗？”  
谁都没有回答谁，只有下身结合的声音越来越响。  
未曾有一人来这包间打扰。  
情欲渐缓时，隐约听见一声。

“……好。”


End file.
